Rückkehr nach Transsylvanien
by Celebne
Summary: Ein Jahr nach Annas Tod muß Gabriel nach Transsylvanien zurückkehren und sich einer neuen Aufgabe stellen.
1. Default Chapter

Der neue Auftrag  
  
Ein Jahr war es jetzt genau her, seit sich diese schrecklichen Vorfälle ereignet hatten. Gabriel hatte Annas Tod immer noch nicht verwunden: ihm war, als ob sie erst gestern gestorben wäre. Zusammen mit Carl war er nach Annas Bestattung wieder nach Rom zurückgekehrt. Seitdem saß er die meiste Zeit in seinem Zimmer im Vatikan und trauerte um Anna.  
  
Seufzend blickte Gabriel zum Fenster hinaus: erneut war es Frühling geworden und die Blütenpracht der Bäume in den vatikanischen Gärten war schier einzigartig. Doch der Vampirjäger hatte kein Auge dafür: in seinem Herzen herrschte Verbitterung und winterliche Kälte.  
  
Plötzlich klopfte es an seine Tür. Gabriel murmelte ein „herein". Es war Carl, der hereinkam. „Wie geht es Ihnen, Van Helsing?", fragte der Mönch fürsorglich. Gabriel lächelte schwach. „Du weißt doch, wie es mit geht: besch...eiden". Carl sah Gabriel mitfühlend an und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Sie sollten sich nicht länger mit Selbstvorwürfen quälen, Gabriel. Sie konnten nichts für Annas Tod".  
  
„Und ob ich etwas dafür kann!", schrie Gabriel fast und schlug mit der Faust auf dem Tisch. „Ich wünschte, ich wäre damals gestorben und nicht sie". „Gabriel, Sie waren ein Werwolf – Sie wussten nicht, was Sie taten", erklärte Carl vorsichtig. Gabriel fuhr mit den Händen durch seine langen, wirren Locken. „Aber sie ist nun mal tot, und nochmals tot", sagte er den Tränen nahe. „Ich habe sie geliebt, Carl – geliebt, wie noch nie einen Menschen zuvor". Der Mönch nahm seine Hand wieder von Gabriels Schulter und beschloß, ihn wieder alleine zu lassen.  
  
In diesem Moment rauschte Kardinal Bonelli zur offenen Tür herein. Er war der neue Vorsteher des „Ordens der heiligen Ritter". „Gut, dass ich euch zwei hier antreffe", meinte er ernst. „Wie?", fragte Carl erschrocken. „Meinen Sie auch mich?" „Ja, auch dich, Bruder Carl", knurrte Bonelli etwas genervt. Gabriel hob müde den Kopf und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Van Helsing, Sie müssen sofort los nach Transsilvanien", sagte der Kardinal in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.  
  
„So, muß ich?", fragte Gabriel mit schwacher Stimme. „Ich weiß, was Sie im letzten Jahr dort alles erlebt haben und mir tut es aufrichtig leid um die Prinzessin, aber nun ruft die Pflicht wieder", fuhr Bonelli erhaben fort. „Was gibt es denn dort wieder so wichtiges?", wollte Carl neugierig wissen. „Die Unholde sind doch alle ausgelöscht: was soll Van Helsing denn dort?"  
  
Bonelli stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften und starrte den Mönch wütend an. „Carl, manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, ob du so dumm bist, oder nur so tust. Du wirst natürlich Van Helsing begleiten: ich spreche die ganze Zeit von euch Beiden. Capito?" Carl schluckte und wurde blaß, als er das hörte. „Oh nein, nicht schon wieder Transsilvanien", murmelte er leise. „Carl hat recht", meinte Gabriel mürisch. „Was sollen wir denn noch dort. Dracula und seine Brut sind tot. Ich habe keine große Lust, dort hinzureiten, weil irgendein Bauer sich vor einer Fledermaus erschreckt hat". „Sie haben keine Ahnung!", donnerte Bonelli außer sich. „Vielleicht lasst ihr beiden mich jetzt gefälligst ausreden. Es geht hier nicht um Fledermäuse, sondern um Draculas Tochter Asa. Sie versetzt die ganze Gegend dort in Angst und Schrecken. Ich will, dass ihr dort hinreitet und ihr den Garaus bereitet – und das so schnell wie möglich".  
  
Draculas Tochter! Gabriels Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. Sein Jagdinstinkt erwachte allmählich wieder. Dracula hatte Annas gesamte Familie ausgelöscht und ihn, Gabriel, dabei als Werkzeug missbraucht. Deswegen durfte Draculas Tochter auf keinen Fall am Leben bleiben.  
  
Gabriel erhob sich unternehmungslustig. „Komm, Carl, pack unsere Sachen!" Carl sah mit angstgeweiteten Augen Gabriel und den Kardinal an.  
  
Gabriel sah mit verschränkten Armen zu, wie Carl schnaufend eine schwere Reisetasche zu den beiden gesattelten Pferden schleppte. „Was hast du da alles drin?", fragte er den Mönch barsch. „Natürlich Waffen gegen Vampire und dergleichen", ächzte Carl und kletterte mitsamt der Tasche auf das Pferd. Gabriel schüttelte den Kopf und dabei huschte ihm zum ersten Mal seit langem ein leichtes Lächeln über das Gesicht.  
  
Einige Tage später:  
  
Mit dem Schiff hatten sie die Hafenstadt Varna am Schwarzen Meer erreicht. Jetzt ging es zu Pferd weiter in die Karpaten. Gabriel zerriß es fast das Herz, als er das kleine transsilvanische Dorf mit dem düsteren Schloß Frankenstein im Hintergrund erblickte. Die Erinnerungen an Anna stiegen wieder in ihm hoch und er fühlte sich zurückversetzt in die Zeit vor einem Jahr. Damals hatte noch strenger Winter in den Karpaten geherrscht, aber jetzt lag längst kein Schnee mehr. Auch hier war der Frühling eingezogen, so dass das Dörfchen fast idyllisch mit all den blühenden Bäumen ringsum wirkte. Doch das Bild täuschte. Einzeln und bang wagten sich die Einwohner aus den Häusern hervor, als Gabriel und Carl den Dorfplatz erreichten.  
  
Gabriel stieg vom Pferd und stellte sich am Rand des Dorfbrunnens hin. Forschend musterte er die ängstlichen Dorfbewohner, die sich allmählich auf dem Platz zusammenrotteten.  
  
„So, ihr habt mich also wieder gerufen – was ist genau passiert?", fragte Gabriel laut in die Menge.  
  
Ein älterer Mann mit hängenden Schnurrbart und strähnigen Haar drängte sich durch die Menge bis zu Gabriel vor. 


	2. Die Auftraggeberin

2.Kapitel  
  
Tiriw: Danke für dein kurzes, aber anspornendes Review! Und hier ist sie schon, die Fortsetzung....  
  
VANHELSINGVANHELSINGVANHELSINGVANHELSINGVANHELSING  
  
„Ich bin Malek, der Bürgermeister hier", erklärte er schroff. „Ich habe Sie jedenfalls nicht hergebeten".  
  
Carl atmete auf, als er das hörte. Schnell stieg er vom Pferd und huschte zu Gabriel hinüber.  
  
„Van Helsing, dann können wir ja wieder nach Hause reiten, oder?", fragte er sichtlich erleichtert. „Ich will wissen, was hier vor sich geht!", rief Gabriel den Dorfbewohnern zu. „Wer von euch hat nach Rom telegrafiert?"  
  
„Verschwinden Sie hier!", sagte Malek barsch. „Sie haben zwar damals Dracula und seine Spießgesellen vernichtet, aber Sie sind auch schuld, dass jetzt Niemand mehr von der Fürstenfamilie am Leben ist".  
  
Diese Worte trafen Gabriel bis ins Mark. Er war unfähig zu antworten. Wütend starrte er Malek an.  
  
„Ich habe nach Rom telegrafiert!", rief plötzlich eine helle Stimme. Alle drehten sich um nach der vornehmen englischen Lady, die in einem Einspänner saß. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge.  
  
Gabriel ging etwas erstaunt auf die Kutsche zu. Leichtfüßig sprang die junge Frau vom Kutschbock und raffte ihre Röcke. Mit forschen Schritt lief sie auf Gabriel zu.  
  
„Wer sind Sie?", fragte der junge Vampirjäger völlig perplex.  
  
„Ich bin Lady Jennifer Huntington", sagte die dunkelhaarige Schönheit zu Gabriel. „Und Sie sind sicher der berühmte Vampirjäger Gabriel van Helsing, oder?"  
  
Gabriel starrte Lady Jennifer an: sie erinnerte ihn in vielem an Anna. Ein bisschen vom Aussehen, aber vor allem auch von der burschikosen Art her.  
  
„Äh, ja der bin ich", stammelte Gabriel etwas verlegen und nahm den Hut ab. Trotz ihrer burschikosen Art merkte man Lady Jennifer sofort ihre vornehme Herkunft aus England an.  
  
„Mein Vater und ich haben ein Haus in der Nähe von Schloß Frankenstein gemietet", erzählte die junge Frau wie ein Wasserfall. „Mein Vater ist der berühmte Lord Huntington aus Surrey, und wir machen hier Ferien, um seltene Pflanzenarten zu erkunden. Mein Vater ist nämlich nebenbei auch noch Professor für Pflanzenkunde".  
  
Gabriel verdrehte etwas die Augen, weil Lady Jennifer so weit ausholte.  
  
Währenddessen ging Carl mit hängenden Kopf zu den Pferden zurück. So wie es aussah, würden sie also erst mal in Transsilvanien bleiben müssen.  
  
„Carl, bist es du?", fragte plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme hinter ihm.  
  
Carl kannte die Stimme nur zu gut.  
  
„Adela?", machte er schüchtern und drehte sich um.  
  
Die dunkelhaarige junge Frau aus dem Dorf zog ihm die Kapuze vom Kopf und sah ihn etwas grimmig an. Carl warf einen Blick auf das wimmernde Baby mit dem rotblonden Haarschopf, das sie auf dem Arm trug, und ihm schwante nichts gutes.  
  
„Erinnerst du dich noch an die Nacht im letzten Jahr, die wir miteinander verbracht haben?", fuhrt Adela mit finsterer Miene fort.  
  
Carl nickte mit einem seligen Grinsen: oja, diese Nacht würde er nicht so schnell vergessen.  
  
„Das ist das Ergebnis dieser Nacht – Elizabeta, deine Tochter", erklärte Adela barsch.  
  
Carl wurde kreidebleich und bekreuzigte sich einige Male.  
  
„Das nützt dir jetzt auch nichts mehr, Ordensbruder", sagte Adela zynisch. „Mein Ruf ist dahin und ich muß zusehen, wie ich mich und das Würmchen durchbringe. Ich hoffe, dein Vatikan hat da irgendeine Lösung..."  
  
„Äh, ich werde ich mich darum kümmern"versprach Carl stotternd und lächelte verkrampft.  
  
Gabriel hatte Carl und Adela kurz einen Blick zugeworfen und wandte sich kopfschüttelnd wieder der englischen Lady zu.  
  
„Was ist ?", fragte Lady Jennifer etwas echauffiert. „Rede ich zu viel oder was?"  
  
„Nein, ich fürchte, mein Begleiter steckt in Schwierigkeiten", brummte Gabriel vor sich hin.  
  
„Naja, wir können auch später weiterreden", meinte die Lady hochmütig.  
  
„Nein, wir werden jetzt sofort weiterreden", sagte Gabriel und sah der jungen Frau fest in die Augen. „Das mit meinem Begleiter ist nicht wichtig: er muß sich schon selbst aus dem Schlamassel helfen, in das er sich gebracht hat".  
  
„Gut", fuhr die Lady fort. „Vor einiger Zeit verschwand unsere Küchenmagd. Kurz darauf fand man sie mit 2 Bißwunden am Hals tot im Wald. Die Leute im Dorf sagten, es seien Vampire gewesen. Dann tauchte eines Abends eine junge vornehme Frau vor unserem Haus auf und begehrte Einlaß. Aber unser rumänischer Diener sagte, sie sei Draculas Tochter und wir dürften sie nicht ins Haus lassen. In der gleichen Nacht wurden unsere Hunde durch solche Halsbisse getötet. Auch ihre Körper waren blutleer. Unser Diener erzählte uns dann von den Geschehnissen, die sich letztes Jahr hier ereignet haben. Mein Vater und ich entschlossen uns daraufhin, nach Rom zu telegrafieren".  
  
„Und wo ist Ihr Vater?", wollte Gabriel wissen. Er begann sich allmählich Sorgen zu machen.  
  
„Er ist im Wald unterwegs und geht seinem Hobby nach", erzählte die Lady. „Bei Tag können Vampire doch nicht gefährlich werden, oder?"Sie sah Gabriel ängstlich an.  
  
„Kommt darauf an", meinte er kurzangebunden.  
  
Die Dorfbewohner standen mit finsteren Mienen zusammen und starrten zu Gabriel hinüber. Carl war es inzwischen gelungen, sich von Adela loszueisen und er versteckte sich bei den Pferden.  
  
Malek und ein paar Männer kehrten jetzt mit Schrotflinten wieder zum Dorfplatz zurück. 


	3. Die Vampirprinzessin

Drittes Kapitel:  
  
Claudi, danke für das Review! Ich fand die Vorstellung ganz amüsant, dass Carl Vater sein könnte. Aber jetzt geht es erst mal spannend weiter.....  
  
VANHELSINGVANHELSINGVANHELSINGVANHELSINGVANHELSING  
  
„Van Helsing!", warnte Carl seinen Freund mit versagender Stimme.  
  
Gabriel drehte sich mit versteinerter Miene nach Malek und den Anderen um.  
  
„Sie sind ja immer noch hier!", zischte der Bürgermeister Gabriel wütend zu. Er lud seine Schrotflinte durch. In Windeseile bestieg Carl sein Pferd und brachte das andere Pferd zu Van Helsing hinüber.  
  
„Kommen Sie mit in das Haus, wo ich mit meinem Vater wohne", sagte Lady Jennifer schnell. „Wir haben genug Platz für Sie und Ihren Begleiter".  
  
„Also gut", meinte Gabriel lakonisch und warf den Dorfbewohnern einen letzten grimmigen Blick zu. Er bestieg sein Pferd und zusammen mit Carl ritt er hinter dem Einspänner her.  
  
Das besagte Haus, ein ehemaliger Gutshof, lag direkt unter dem alten Schloß, das seinerzeit Dr. Frankenstein gehört hatte.  
  
Ein alter Diener, der Gabriel irgendwie an den Totengräber aus dem Dorf erinnerte, bat sie ins Haus. Lady Jennifer bemerkte Gabriels skeptischen Blick und lächelte.  
  
„Keine Sorge, Dr. Van Helsing, das ist Gregoriu. Er ist absolut zuverlässig".  
  
„Na, ich weiß nicht", raunte Carl Gabriel ängstlich zu.  
  
„Ist mein Vater schon zurück, Iwan?", fragte die junge Dame den Diener.  
  
„Nein, Mylady, er ist immer noch in den Wäldern unterwegs", sagte Iwan unterwürfig.  
  
Gabriel sah besorgt zum Himmel empor, wo die Sonne gerade hinter einer Wolkenwand verschwand.  
  
„Wir müssen ihn suchen", meinte er und holte seine Armbrust.  
  
„Ich kann doch hierbleiben, oder?", fragte Carl, der ganz blaß geworden war.  
  
„Das könnte dir so in den Kram passen!", knurrte Gabriel und winkte ihn herbei.  
  
„Ich reite auch mit!", rief Lady Jennifer. „Schnell, Iwan – sattle meine Stute!"  
  
„Nein, das ist zu gefährlich", sagte Gabriel barsch. „Sie bleiben hier!"  
  
„Das kommt nicht in Frage!", erwiderte Jennifer trotzig. „Sie wissen schließlich nicht, wo sich mein Vater genau aufhält".  
  
„Wo sie recht hat, hat sie recht", bemerkte Carl grinsend. Gabriel warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.  
  
Zu dritt ritten sie eine Viertelstunde später los in den nahen Wald. Inzwischen waren die Wolken noch dunkler geworden und ein Gewitter zog herauf. Über den Baumwipfeln konnte man die ersten Blitze sehen.  
  
„Oh nein", wimmerte Carl. „Jetzt gibt es auch noch ein Unwetter! Sind Sie sicher, Lady, dass sich Ihr Vater noch im Wald aufhält?"  
  
„Wenn mein Vater in seine Arbeit vertieft ist, dann hört er und sieht er nichts", seufzte Jennifer bedrückt.  
  
Gabriel schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.  
  
„Wir werden Ihren Vater schon finden, Mylady".  
  
Professor Lord Edward Huntington hatte eine Kräuterart im Wald entdeckt, die er nie zuvor gesehen hatte, auch in seinen Büchern nicht. Seit Stunden sammelte er fasziniert diese Kräuter in einen mitgebrachten Korb. Tatsächlich hatte er nicht mitbekommen, dass ein Unwetter heraufgezogen war. Noch weniger hatte er bemerkt, dass sich über ihm in den Bäumen eine rießige Fledermaus niedergelassen hatte. Die Fledermaus nahm jetzt weibliche Gestalt an. Eine wunderschöne, dunkelhaarige Frau mit schrägstehenden, grünen Augen: Es war Draculas Tochter, die Vampirprinzessin Asa.  
  
Entzückt betrachtete der Lord ein besonders schönes Exemplar der Kräuterpflanzen mit seiner Lupe. Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch hinter sich. Erschrocken drehte er sich um.  
  
Eine blasse Schönheit in wallenden Gewändern stand hinter ihm.  
  
„Hallo, Mylord", gurrte Asa lächelnd. „So alleine bei diesem Unwetter unterwegs?"  
  
Irritiert starrte Professor Huntington zum dunklen Himmel empor. In der Ferne grollte bereits der Donner. Erste Regentropfen klatschten auf den Waldboden.  
  
„Oh, vielen Dank, dass Sie mich darauf aufmerksam machen", meinte der Lord freundlich und packte seine Sachen zusammen. „Ich denke, ich werde jetzt nach Hause gehen".  
  
„Hiergeblieben!", befahl die Vampirprinzessin und entblößte ihre langen, scharfen Eckzähne. Erschrocken fuhr Huntington zurück.  
  
„Tun Sie mir nichts, bitte!", ächzte er und presste sich mit dem Rücken an einen Baumstamm.  
  
Asa kam mit einem bösen Grinsen im Gesicht langsam näher. Fieberhaft überlegte der Professor, wie er die Vampirin abwehren könnte. Aber er hatte weder n Kreuz noch Knoblauch dabei. Asa näherte sich langsam seiner Halsschlagader. Der Lord versuchte sie verzweifelt abzuwehren, aber die Vampirprinzessin besaß unglaubliche Kräfte.  
  
Gabriel, Jennifer und Carl kamen keinen Augenblick zu früh auf die Waldlichtung, wo sich Asa und der Professor befanden: der Vampirjäger zückte seine Armbrust und jagte ein paar Pfeile in Richtung der Vampirin.  
  
Asa fauchte böse und ließ von Huntington ab. Sie breitete die Arme aus und verwandelte sich in eine Fledermaus-Mensch-Vampirin mit überdimensionalen Flügeln. Sie erinnerte Gabriel und Carl stark an Draculas Vampirbräute.  
  
Carl bekreuzigte sich zitternd, als Asa auf sie zugeflogen kam. Gabriel schleuderte ein silbernes Kreuz in Richtung der Vampirin. Sie konnte gerade noch ausweichen. Wütend musste sie einsehen, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, länger an diesem Ort zu verweilen.  
  
Sie flog dicht über Gabriels Kopf hinweg:  
  
„Wir werden uns wieder sehen, Gabriel van Helsing!", drohte sie, „ und beim nächsten Mal kommst du nicht so glimpflich davon!"  
  
„Schön", sagte Gabriel gelassen. „Ich freue mich schon darauf".  
  
Asa kreischte wütend auf und flog davon. Gabriel sah ihr nach, wie sie zwischen den Baumwipfeln verschwand.  
  
Inzwischen begann es stärker zu regnen.  
  
Lord Huntington bedankte sich bei Gabriel für die Rettung.  
  
„Sie müssen sich auch bei Ihrer mutigen Tochter bedanken", meinte Gabriel lächelnd. „Ohne sie hätten wir Sie nicht so schnell gefunden".  
  
„Schnell, wir müssen nach Hause, bevor wir naß bis auf die Knochen werden!", drängte Jennifer.  
  
Als sie in dem Gutshof ankamen, waren die vier Reiter doch ziemlich durchnässt. Jennifer führte Gabriel und Carl in die Gästezimmer.  
  
„Am besten, Sie ziehen Ihre nassen Sachen so schnell wie möglich aus", meinte die junge Lady fürsorglich. „Iwan wird in Ihren Zimmern den Kamin anzünden, damit Sie es warm haben". 


	4. Detektivspiele

Claudi und Davi: Danke für euere Reviews! Ja, euer Wunsch ist mir Befehl und ich poste die nächste Fortsetzung.....  
  
4. Kapitel  
  
Eine Stunde später klopfte es an Gabriels Tür.  
  
„Herein",machte der Vampirjäger, der mit entblößten Oberkörper vor dem wärmenden Kaminfeuer stand.  
  
Lady Jennifer wurde puterrot, als sie Gabriel so sah: sie hatte noch nie einen halbnackten Mann aus der Nähe gesehen. Und Gabriel war unglaublich gut gebaut.  
  
Sie räusperte sich verlegen.  
  
„Äh, Verzeihung, Dr. van Helsing, ich wusste nicht, dass Sie .... Ich glaube, ich gehe wieder".  
  
Gabriel drehte sich um zu ihr und sah sie ruhig an.  
  
„Mir wäre es recht, wenn Sie mich Gabriel nennen würden".  
  
„Wenn Sie es wünschen", erwiderte Jennifer und sah schamhaft zu Boden.  
  
Plötzlich stand er dicht vor ihr und legte ihr die Hände sanft auf die Schultern.  
  
„Du erinnerst mich so sehr an sie, weißt du das?", sagte er leise.  
  
Lady Jennifer sah ihn irritiert an und streifte rasch seine Hände von ihren Schultern.  
  
„In einer Viertelstunde speisen wir zu Abend, Gabriel", entgegnete sie etwas schroff und verließ das Zimmer wieder.  
  
Sie ging weiter in das nächste Zimmer, wo Carl hauste. Der Mönch saß in mehreren Decken gewickelt vor dem Kamin und nieste.  
  
„Oh, Bruder Carl, ich hoffe, Sie haben sich nicht erkältet", meinte Lady Jennifer besorgt.  
  
„Keine Angst, es geht schon", schniefte Carl und nieste erneut.  
  
Lady Jennifer wünschte ihm Gesundheit und verließ das Zimmer lächelnd.  
  
Als sie auf den Flur trat, stand plötzlich Gabriel wieder vor ihr. Er trug jetzt ein weißes, trockenes Hemd.  
  
„Verzeihung, Mylady", murmelte er betreten.  
  
„Ist schon gut", meinte Jennifer freundlich. „Von wem haben Sie eigentlich gesprochen: wer ist sie oder war sie?"  
  
„Sie haben vielleicht schon von den entsetzlichen Geschehnissen gehört, die sich letztes Jahr hier ereignet haben", erzählte Gabriel bedrückt. „Dabei sind Prinz Velkan und Prinzessin Anna von der Fürstenfamilie ums Leben gekommen".  
  
„Ja, ich kenne die Geschichte", sagte Jennifer mitfühlend. „Iwan hat uns davon berichtet. Sie haben Prinzessin Anna geliebt, nicht wahr?"  
  
Gabriel konnte jetzt nicht antworten: die Erinnerungen an Anna wühlten ihn zu sehr auf. Er nickte nur und wandte sich wieder um zum Gehen.  
  
„Gabriel!", rief Jennifer leise und hielt ihm am Arm fest. „Es tut mir so leid – das sollten Sie wissen".  
  
„Verstehen Sie jetzt, warum ich mir solche Sorgen um Sie mache?", erwiderte Gabriel und lächelte gequält.  
  
Jennifer konnte nicht anders: sie hauchte ihm schnell einen Kuß auf die stoppelige Wange und rauschte davon.  
  
Gabriel sah ihr verwirrt nach.  
  
Wenig später saßen alle beim Abendessen im großen Kaminzimmer. Iwan bediente alle, die am Tisch saßen.  
  
„Ich würde gerne mehr über diese Tochter von Dracula erfahren", meinte Gabriel während des Essens. „Ich muß wissen, was sie genau ist und wie ich sie bekämpfen kann".  
  
„Auf jeden Fall ist sie nicht so geartet wie diese sogenannten Kinder von Dracula und seinen Bräuten", warf Carl mit vollen Backen kauend ein.  
  
„Wir wissen leider auch nichts näheres über diese Vampirin", sagte Lord Huntington entschuldigend. „Wir haben nur die Informationen, die uns die Dorfbewohner gaben".  
  
„Mich wundert es nur, dass wir sie letztes Jahr nicht zu Gesicht bekommen haben, als – das – passierte", erwiderte Gabriel mühsam beherrscht.  
  
Jennifer sah, wie es in ihm arbeitete und sie lächelte Gabriel aufmunternd zu.  
  
„Es hilft nichts, wir müssen im Dorf herumfragen, auch wenn man uns dort nicht mag", murmelte Carl vor sich hin.  
  
„Carl, das ist wirklich eine sehr gute Idee von dir", meinte Gabriel und grinste plötzlich. „Diese Aufgabe wirst nämlich du übernehmen".  
  
„Das habe ich mir fast gedacht", seufzte Carl auf.  
  
„Du wirst deiner Bekannten Adela aus dem Dorf einen Besuch abstatten und sie ein wenig aushorchen", sagte Gabriel in einem Tonfall, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.  
  
„Was für eine Bekannte?", fragte Lady Jennifer amüsiert.  
  
Carl wurde knallrot und sah Gabriel flehend an.  
  
„Nun, Bruder Carl ist letztes Jahr im Dorf seelsorgerisch tätig gewesen", erklärte Gabriel mit einem unterdrückten Feixen. „Eine gewisse Dame bedurfte besonders seines geistlichen Zuspruchs".  
  
Carl atmete auf und blickte Gabriel dankbar an.  
  
„Ich werde sofort nach dem Essen aufbrechen und die besagte Dame besuchen", sagte Carl mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.  
  
Das Unwetter hatte sich inzwischen wieder verzogen und ein heller Vollmond stand am Himmel, als Carl ins Dorf losritt. Ganz wohl war ihm nicht in seiner Haut, denn er fürchtete sich vor der Vampirprinzessin. Er erwartete, dass sie jeden Augenblick auftauchen könnte. Zitternd trieb er sein Pferd zur Eile an und war heilfroh, als er unbeschadet ins Dorf gelangte. Das Haus, wo Adela lebte, kannte er. Nach dieser schicksalsträchtigen Nacht, die er im vergangenen Jahr mit ihr verbracht hatte, hatte er sie anschließend noch nach Hause geleitet.  
  
Aufgeregt klopfte er an die Tür der ärmlichen Hütte. Adela öffnete ihm mürrisch.  
  
„Was willst du denn hier, Carl?", fragte sie etwas genervt.  
  
„Äh, ich muß mit dir mal reden", sagte Carl grinsend. „Darf ich reinkommen?"  
  
„Von mir aus", murmelte Adela und zog ihm am Kuttenärmel herein.  
  
Das Baby schlief in einer ärmlichen Holzwiege. Verzückt lächelnd beugte sich Carl über das schlafende Kind.  
  
„Ich finde, sie sieht wie ein kleiner Engel aus".  
  
„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie hartnäckig Babies schreien können", entgegnete Adela griesgrämig. „Was willst du nun?"  
  
„Ich will etwas über Draculas Tochter wissen", sagte Carl ohne große Umschweife.  
  
„Allmächtiger!", kreischte Adela auf und bekreuzigte sich ein halbes Dutzend mal.  
  
Carl sah sie erstaunt an.  
  
„Aber ihr im Dorf wisst doch angeblich, wer sie wirklich ist und wo sie herkommt".  
  
„Sprich nicht von ihr!", wimmerte Adela entsetzt und warf sich Carl in die Arme. „Es ist so schrecklich...."  
  
Carl konnte nicht widerstehen und begann, Adela zu küssen. Leidenschaftlich umschlang ihn die junge Frau und erwiderte seinen Kuss heftig. Während ihre Zungen miteinander kreisten, zog sie ihm die unförmige Mönchskleidung vom Körper. Ungeschickt und mit zitternden Fingern versuchte Carl, ihr Mieder aufzuknöpfen. Adela zog ihn zu ihrem Bett und mit einem wilden Schrei riß sie Carl das lange Hemd auf, dass er unter der Kutte trug. . Ohne Mönchskutte war der tollpatschige Carl plötzlich ein völlig Anderer: ein wilder, leidenschaftlicher Mann , der es bestens verstand, sie zu befriedigen.  
  
Gabriel stand mit verschränkten Armen auf dem Balkon seines Zimmers und blickte besorgt Richtung Dorf. Er hoffte, dass Carl gut angekommen war. Bisher hatte der tollpatschige Mönch immer mehr Glück als Verstand gehabt. Unbemerkt war Lady Jennifer neben ihm getreten. Sie trug jetzt ihre langen, dunklen Haare offen. Noch stärker erinnerte sie Gabriel so an Anna. Er seufzte tief und sah wieder in den nächtlichen Himmel hinauf.  
  
„Ich habe Angst", gestand die junge Frau neben ihm plötzlich. „Ich würde lieber heute als morgen wieder nach England abreisen. Aber mein Vater hat diese neue Pflanzensorte entdeckt: die Wissenschaft ist ihm leider wichtiger als unser beider Leben".  
  
Gabriel merkte, dass Lady Jennifer zitterte. Er legte fürsorglich den Arm um sie.  
  
„Sie brauchen keine Angst in meiner Nähe zu haben, Mylady", sagte er tröstend. „Diese Vampirprinzessin wird Ihnen kein Haar krümmen – das schwöre ich bei meinem Leben!"  
  
Jennifer lächelte tapfer und sah ihn mit ihren großen grünen Augen an.  
  
Gabriel konnte nicht anders: er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und küsste sie auf den Mund. Jennifer machte irritiert einen Satz zurück.  
  
„Wie können Sie es wagen!", rief sie erbost.  
  
„Verzeihen Sie", murmelte Gabriel betreten und verließ schnell den Balkon.  
  
Lady Jennifer sah ihm schweratmend hinterher. Irgendwie tat es ihr schon wieder leid, dass sie so schroff zu ihm gewesen war. Dieser Mann löste bisher ungekannte Gefühle in ihr aus. Sie war völlig durcheinander.  
  
Gabriel wälzte sich unruhig in seinem Bett hin und her. Er schlief nur sehr wenig in dieser Nacht: jedes Mal wenn er wegdöste, kamen diese entsetzlichen Albträume zurück. Er sah Anna sterben. Und er war schuld an ihrem Tod.  
  
„Oh Anna!", schluchzte er leise auf, als er erneut tränenüberströmt aus einem Albtraum erwachte.  
  
Draußen graute schon der Tag. Gabriel musste unbedingt nachsehen, ob Carl schon zurück war. Doch das Zimmer des Mönchs war leer.  
  
„Mist!", knurrte Gabriel und zog seinen Ledermantel an.  
  
Die Ungewissheit ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Mit schnellem Galopp sprengte er Richtung Dorf. Doch da kam ihm Carl schon entgegengeritten: ein fröhliches Lied auf den Lippen und mit zufriedenem Grinsen.  
  
„Wo warst du die ganze Nacht?", fragte Gabriel mürrisch. „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht".  
  
„Oh, ich sollte doch die Dorfbewohner aushorchen", meinte Carl mit unschuldigem Lächeln.  
  
„Ich wette, du warst bei einer ganz bestimmten Dorfbewohnerin, und hast sie nach deiner Spezial-Methode ausgehorcht", spottete Gabriel.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen", sagte Carl und guckte pfeifend in die Luft.  
  
Gabriel verdrehte die Augen und brummte etwas vor sich hin.  
  
„Wollen Sie nicht wissen, was ich über Asa herausgefunden habe?", fragte Carl erstaunt, während Gabriel seinem Pferd die Sporen gab und davonritt. 


	5. Asas Geschichte

Ups, jetzt wird es aber höchste Zeit für ein Update. Und hier ist das nächste Kapitelchen....  
  
Asas Herkunft  
  
„Ich denke, es sollen auch die beiden Engländer erfahren", rief Gabriel zurück. „Nun mach schon und komm!"  
  
Carl wartete, bis sich Alle im Kaminzimmer versammelt hatten. Selbst Iwan, der Hausdiener war mit anwesend. Fragen sahen ihn der Lord und seine Tochter an, während Gabriel nervös im Zimmer auf- und abtigerte.  
  
„Also, ich habe folgendes herausbekommen", begann Carl aufgeregt. „Vor 25 Jahren gab es in dem Dorf einen große Schönheit namens Mara. Das Mädchen war so schön, dass sich alle Männer nach ihr verzehrten. Selbst Dracula hatte ein Auge auf sie geworfen. Mara lebte ganz alleine in einem Häuschen am Rande des Dorfes. Ihre Eltern waren schon lange tot. Doch sie hatte keine Lust zu heiraten: ihre Eltern hatten ihr genügend Geld hinterlassen. Eines Nachts erschien Dracula bei ihr in Gestalt eines jungen, attraktiven Mannes – so erzählt man sich. Mara verliebte sich in den Vampirfürsten. Dracula hätte sie schrecklich gerne zu einer seiner Bräute gemacht, aber weil Mara so überirdisch schön war, befüchtete er, dass seine anderen Bräute eifersüchtig geworden wären. Also saugte er Mara nicht das Blut aus, sondern beließ sie so, wie sie war. Nach einiger Zeit wurde das Mädchen schwanger..."  
  
„Na so etwas aber auch", bemerkte Gabriel zynisch grinsend. „Schwängert der Kerl einfach ein unschuldiges, junges Mädchen".  
  
Carl wurde puterrot, als er das hörte.  
  
„Darf ich, äh, fortfahren?"  
  
„Ja natürlich", sagten der Lord und Lady Jennifer fast wie aus einem Munde.  
  
„Nun gut", sagte Carl etwas durcheinander."Mara bekam ein Kind und nannte es Asa. Dracula wollte Mara und ihre Tochter unter allen Umständen geheim vor seinen eifersüchtigen Bräuten halten. Doch seine Geliebte bekam jetzt Ärger: im Dorf gingen Gerüchte umher, dass Mara eine Hexe und vom Teufel geschwängert worden sei. Sie musste das Dorf auf dem schnellsten Wege verlassen. Dracula, der ihr helfen wollte, blieb nichts anderes übrig, als seinen Bräuten von Mara zu erzählen. Natürlich reagierten die drei Vampirinnen sehr ärgerlich. Aber Dracula brachte sie trotzdem in seine eisige Festung. Dort gelang es ihm eine Zeitlang, Mara und Asa vor den Bräuten zu schützen. Doch für zwei Menschen war dieser Ort auf Dauer nichts: Mara wurde einige Jahre später verrückt und stürzte sich irgendwann von einer Brüstung. Asa dagegen, die nichts anderes kannte, als den vereisten Palast, machte es Spaß, die Vampirbräute zu ärgern: sie wusstet ja, dass ihr Vater immer hinter ihr stand. Sie wurde schließlich erwachsen und eine Schönheit wie ihre Mutter. Als Dracula hörte, dass der Vatikan Jagd auf ihn machte, beschloß er, Asa zu einem geheimen Ort zu bringen, da ihm selbst seine eisige Festung nicht mehr sicher genug erschien. Asa, welche die Gabe des zweiten Gesichts hatte, ahnte, dass schreckliche Dinge geschehen würden und sie bat ihren Vater unter Tränen, sie zur Vampirin zu machen, damit sie ihn rächen könne, falls ihm etwas zustoße. Dracula zögerte lange, bevor er seinem einzigen menschlichen Kind dieses Wunsch erfüllte. Der Gedanke, noch einen Trumpf in der Hand zu haben, falls er von Van Helsing besiegt würde, erfüllte ihn schließlich mit Stolz, und er ließ Asa von seinem Blut trinken. Dann brachte er die frischgebackene Vampirin nach Budapest und verbarg sie dort in seiner Sommer-Residenz".  
  
Carl endete an dieser Stelle und sah seine Zuhörer beifallheischend an.  
  
„Nun – was sagen Sie dazu?"  
  
„Hm, Asa hat sich also fast ein Jahr versteckt, bevor sie den Rachefeldzug für ihren Vater startete", grübelte Gabriel.  
  
„Was in Budapest geschehen ist, wissen wir nicht", meinte Lord Huntington nachdenklich. „Bestimmt hat sie dort auch Menschen getötet, weil sie ihr Blut zum Überleben braucht".  
  
„Wenn sie eine richtige Vampirin ist, dann gibt es auch einen Sarg, wo sie wenigstens ein paar Stunden tagsüber ruhen muß", sagte Gabriel kalt lächelnd. „Und wenn wir diesen Sarg finden, dann machen wir ihr den Garaus".  
  
„Aber wo könnte ihr Sarg sein?", fragte Carl ängstlich. „Draculas eisige Festung gibt es ja nicht mehr. Wir haben letztes Jahr den Zugang ein für alle Mal verschlossen".  
  
„Ich denke, sie wird in Schloß Frankenstein ruhen", erwiderte Gabriel kurzangebunden. „Komm, Carl, wir haben etwas zu erledigen".  
  
„Oh nein!", stöhnte Carl auf. „Das hört sich nicht gut an".  
  
„Ich würde gerne mitkommen", meldete sich Lady Jennifer unternehmungslustig.  
  
„Nein, das kommt nicht in Frage!", riefen Gabriel und ihr Vater gleichzeitig.  
  
Iwan, der alles mitangehört hatte, kicherte vor sich hin.  
  
Gabriel wurde wütend und packte ihn am Hemdkragen: „Was gibt es da zu lachen?"  
  
„Ihr stellt euch das alles so einfach vor", meinte Iwan und ächzte erschrocken auf, als Gabriel noch fester zupackte.  
  
„Gabriel, bitte!", sagte Jennifer besänftigend zu dem Vampirjäger und legte ihre Hand auf seinem Arm.  
  
Gabriel ließ den kauzigen Hausdiener los und starrte ihn finster an:  
  
„Wie meinst du das, Iwan?"  
  
„Sie ist Draculas Tochter", sagte Iwan und rückte seine Kleidung wieder zurecht. „Sie werden sich die Zähne an ihr ausbeißen – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes!"  
  
Er kicherte irre und schlich davon.  
  
„Carl, pack' deine Tasche – es geht gleich los!", befahl Gabriel grimmig.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob das ein guter Einfall ist, heute schon nach Schloß Frankenstein zu reiten", gab Carl zu bedenken.  
  
„Auf was willst du warten – auf Weihnachten?", fuhr ihn der Vampirjäger gereizt an.  
  
Wütend stapfte Gabriel die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer. Lady Jennifer raffte ihre Röcke und lief ihm hinterher.  
  
„Was soll das, Gabriel?", fragte sie ungehalten. „Erst fahren Sie unseren braven Iwan so an und dann beleidigen Sie Ihren einzigen Freund. Was soll das?" 


End file.
